1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to controlling the light intensity of a radio terminal, and in particular, to a device and method for controlling the brightness regardless of the capability of a light emitting device, thereby adaptively coping with a variation of the circumstances.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio terminal uses a LED (Light Emitting Diode) for backlight, brightness of which is commonly fixed. Since the LED has a constant brightness, a user of the radio terminal can hardly sense the light in a bright place while he or she can easily sense the light in a dark place. Therefore, it is unreasonable for the LED to have constant brightness regardless of the circumstances. In addition, although the user can easily sense the light of the LED even at a low light intensity in the dark place, maintaining the constant brightness will cause a waste of the electric power. Therefore, there is a demand for a device and method for controlling the brightness of the LED according to circumstances.